The League
by SparkleAndFade95
Summary: IDxVAxIm#4xVDx the league of extradorniary gentlemen...basically like the league of extrordinary gentlemen, only mordenised and with new young adult/teen fic characters and some of my own\some characters include Will Herondale, Dimitri, #8, Damon...
1. PROLOUGE

_Author's Note_

PROLOGUE

The warehouse was not the location that Caprice had been expecting. As her dark brown eyes scanned the big empty space all she could think was that she was summoning the five greatest warriors of all time…and _this _was where she was taking them. It was almost laughable. Should they take this, take _her_, to their dislike they may simply attack her.

'Oh, Liam.' She called to her most faithful friend and co-worker, who was about one hundred meters away from her, at the other end of the massive tin they were currently standing in. 'You are quite sure this will work?'

Liam laughed a hearty laugh and began jogging towards her. After only a few steps, though, he promptly vanished into a swirl of curling grey smoke and appeared before her. 'Are you doubting my abilities?'

'No,' Caprice protested. 'You are the most accomplished warlock I know of and a trusted friend of mine. I am sure you will have no trouble with the spell itself…but there will be five of the most powerful people to ever walk our earth here in a second. They are the only hope of civilisation as we know it. What if they simply kill us and go back to their old lives?'

'It's covered. You see these circles on the ground?' Liam gestured and Caprice did indeed see five circles surrounding each other, the smallest with a diameter of approximately three meters to the largest which must have been fifteen maters across at least. They were bright red and dotted with different colour and texture candles. 'Nobody will be able to get out of those until I give the word. Each of the warriors will get a circle.' He shrugged. 'You ready to put on the game face and save the world?'

'Quite.' Caprice smiled and she and Liam exchanged a smile, just the slightest tug on the corners of their lips. They were ready, alright.

Caprice knew what to do. She stepped back to let Liam do his bit. He began swaying backwards and forwards and chanting something in a language she'd only ever heard in situations like this. It was the language of the warlocks. They were the only ones who could speak it. It sounded a lot like the rustling of leaves or perhaps the sound one heard when they put a sea shell to their ear. Quiet and peaceful yet it spoke of deep power.

Caprice watched Liam contentedly as he continued speaking waves and leaves. He was wearing plain clothing – jeans and a t shirt, both dark, with no print. He was quite stocky and had a shaved head, with light blue, nearly milky eyes. Every so often he glanced back at her, still merely swaying and talking gibberish.

Finally, something happened a small ball of incredible white light formed about two meters from the ground above the centre circle. It shot out tiny lights, like small fireflies, which lit the strange candles.

Liam relaxed abruptly and turned towards her. 'Now we wait.'


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

~_Eight_~

Motorbikes were definitely the best part of living in a country town, Eight thought decidedly, or at the very least it was his favourite part. He'd lived in lots of places all over Australia, but this was the best. The town was called Jambo. It was a couple of miles from the Western Australian sea side and so tiny that everyone literally knew everyone.

Eight pondered all of this atop his favourite motorbike, watching the world rush past. You could go as fast as you liked around here and Eight wasn't holding back. He hadn't bought the biggest, most expensive Harley for no reason.

It was then that he noticed something…not right. Eight slowed the motorbike until it was barely even crawling along. Something smelt like…burning. A fire, maybe? He looked around, but saw no signs of a flames. Suddenly the world around him was lit up with harsh, white light. Eight shielded his eyes and looked to the ground. He tried to start his bike but it had stopped working. Well, Eight thought indignantly, he was definitely getting a refund.

But he never got the chance.

~_Will_~

Will Herondale was happy in England, 1878. It was a good time, he supposed. Well, aside from an evil mastermind making nearly impossible to kill automatons in order to take over the world. But, yes, aside from that it was just a glorious place to be.

Which was why he was just a teensy, tiny, insignificant bit _furious _when some silly warlock decided to bring him forward a couple _hundred _years.

Yes, that's right, Will was now located in 2012. There were not words bad enough to curse the morons who had done this to him.

_Someone _was going to pay. Big time.

~_Dimitriì_~

Dimirtri awoke and rolled onto his side to stare at _ его жизнь. _Rose looked beautiful with the burning light of sunset highlighting her feature. He felt a smile spread over his face. She was always beautiful.

And hungry, he added thoughtfully.

Dimitri very gently disentangled himself from the sheets and made his way quietly to the kitchen, where he promptly (yet soundlessly) began preparing for bacon and eggs.

He didn't even notice the white light above his head.

~_Damon_~

Any blood is amazing, this is true. But what Damon had realised long ago (and what his younger brother had failed to) was that _human _blood was the most amazing. Well, Damon silently amended, Stefan had certainly realised it, but seemed to think it was best not to act on this gem of a fact. Moron.

And of the human blood Damon had always found that the blood of a young, beautiful woman tasted the most divine. Especially during other…activities.

And this woman had been no exception. Damon smiled briefly to himself, remembering the night before as he walked out of her apartment. Well, it was really more of a dorm room, but oh well.

Unfortunately, right then Damon's cheery mood was interrupted. Or violently upended and thrown around a room, before being torturously, abruptly, and shockingly murdered. Depending on how you look at it.

Because, you see, there was a very white light. And then he found himself in a strange place trapped by invisible bonds.

So, perhaps the latter option was correct.

~_Ariana_~

Ariana disliked parties. Very much. Who was she kidding? She hated them – with a vengeance. Which is why she had hidden herself away from the blaring music and loud teens and shaking house. Sure, it was pretty depressing and anti-social hiding in a bush rather than 'having a bit of fun' as her best friend would say. Yeah, right. More like a bit of torture.

And it wasn't that she was anti-social. She just didn't like going out with people…or being in with people…or people in general if she thought about it. Okay, maybe she was a bit anti-social. But to be fair the world was a bit anti-Ariana.

She smiled to herself, pondering the theory. It certainly made enough sense.

In fact, it made even more sense when she was abruptly sucked into a large white light.

She guessed the party didn't want her either.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_BAM!_

The sound shocked Caprice, though Liam took it in his stride. The white light suddenly blazed so brightly that neither of them could see anything. They could hear though. Yelps. Complaining. Words, which should really not be spoken.

'What the Hell?' one male voice roared.

'This is…preposterous! I'm leaving…OUCH! The wall bit me.'

'Is anyone going to explain what is happening?'

Finally Caprice regained her ability to see. As Liam had said there was one person in each circle; a girl in the middle and in each outer circle one guy. One of them was waving his hand angrily. Another made a rude hand gesture at her. The other two were looking around curiously.

'Everyone, quiet!' she commanded.

'No!' said the boy from the fourth circle from the centre.

'If you're quiet, I'll explain. If you're not then my friend has a spell and – '

'Alright,' the man closest to her cut her off. He was incredibly tall with longish brown hair and a little bit of an accent which she couldn't quite place. 'Explain.'

Caprice took a deep breath. _Here we go_. After a quick glance at Liam for support she began to speak. 'There are…creatures. They threaten to take over the world. They can shape shift to any and in the past fifteen years they have infiltrated some of the most important roles of leadership and are already practically running the world. However, the particular branch of government I run is so secret that thankfully even they do not know it exists and even that is just out of luck. That is why we have gathered you all here. You are the most powerful warriors of all time.' She smiled. 'We have brought you here because only you have the power and strength to destroy these creatures.'

She paused and nodded at Liam, indicating he should continue the explanation.

'There are five of the creatures, each of them in different parts of the world. They have each taken the bodies of some of the most powerful and influential people of today. People who have resources. People who can direct others. They have armies, money, the list of things they can achieve is endless. They will control human kind within five years if we are lucky and no one will notice a thing. The good thing is once we kill those five they'll be gone.'

'How do you know?' the girl in the centre circle asked.

Liam and Caprice glanced at each other. 'I guess we're more hoping,' Caprice amended. 'It makes sense, though. Those five are probably the leaders. They haven't quite got control yet, but if we kill them then…well think of the rest the creature as being the body. The body will have no head, no direction. Hopefully, that'll stop them.'

'I don't think it makes as much sense as you think it does,' said one of the guys. He stared at Caprice, with eyes so black one couldn't even tell when the pupil began and the iris started. 'You're basically just taking a guess.'

'What else are we supposed to do?'

'She's right,' said the man with the accent. 'We should do this. It's the right thing to do.'

Caprice smiled brilliantly at him. 'Thank you, but we need all of your help.'

'I'll do it,' the girl agreed.

'I'm down with it.' The boy who spoke had been silent up until then. He was tan, with sun-bleached hair, a little too long. He had green eyes, as bright as jewels and a friendly smile.

'What does _that _mean?' said a black-haired, blue-eyed handsome guy.

'It means 'I agree',' said the other guy.

The black-haired guy sighed heavily. 'I suppose I have to, don't I?'

Caprice smiled and turned to the last warrior. 'What about you?'

'I don't care about humanity. Let me the Hell out of here.'

'It's not just humanity. It's everyone. Even you.'

He just looked at her. 'I don't believe you.'

'Do. If you don't you'll end up dead. These creatures are more powerfull than you, than anyone. Only all five of you together can do this. If not…You're lives will be…I couldn't tell you. Just imagine the worst thing that's ever happened to you, the worst you've felt, the most pain.'

'Yeah?' he asked.

'It will be worse.'

He kept watching her a moment longer. 'Fine.'

**Author's Note**: Hey there. Thank to anyone who reviewed or read this and I hope you're liking it! Okay, so now I have request. Please, please, please review any really powerful people you can think of, people who the creatures would take over. Thank you so much!


End file.
